No Way Out 2006
No Way Out 2006 was the eighth annual No Way Out professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by Subway. It took place on February 19, 2006, at 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland and was a SmackDown! brand-exclusive event. The official theme song was "Deadly Game" by Theory of a Deadman. The main event saw Kurt Angle defend his World Heavyweight Championship against The Undertaker. Angle won the match after reversing a Triangle Choke into a jackknife cover. One of the predominant matches on the card was Randy Orton versus Rey Mysterio for Mysterio's world championship match at WrestleMania 22. Orton won the match with a roll-up while using the ropes for extra leverage. Another primary match on the undercard was Booker T versus Chris Benoit for the WWE United States Championship, which Benoit won after forcing Booker to submit to the Crippler Crossface. Background The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWE script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. The main feud heading into No Way Out was between Kurt Angle and The Undertaker, with the two battling over the World Heavyweight Championship. At the previous pay-per-view, Royal Rumble, Angle defeated Mark Henry to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. When the match was over, and the pay-per-view went off the air, The Undertaker came out and issued a challenge to Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the February 3 episode of SmackDown!, Angle accepted his offer and the match at No Way Out was made official. The next week on SmackDown!, The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry after MNM, along with Daivari, came out and attacked The Undertaker, causing the disqualification. After the match, MNM, Henry, and Daivari attacked The Undertaker until Angle came out and made the save. SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long then announced that Undertaker and Angle would face off against Henry and MNM in a 3-on-2 Handicap match next week. On the February 17 episode of SmackDown!, Undertaker and Kurt Angle defeated MNM and Mark Henry after Angle forced Johnny Nitro to submit to the Ankle lock. The other main match on the card was Randy Orton versus Rey Mysterio for Mysterio's world championship match at WrestleMania 22. Their match stemmed from the Royal Rumble, the pay-per-view three weeks before No Way Out. At the Royal Rumble, Mysterio won the 2006 Royal Rumble match and a world championship match at WrestleMania 22 by last eliminating Randy Orton. On the February 3 episode of SmackDown!, Orton claimed that there's no way he could beat him in a normal match and that he won the match because of some divine intervention. Orton then challenged Mysterio to a match at No Way Out for his title match at WrestleMania 22, and claimed that Eddie Guerrero was not in heaven, but in hell. Later that night, Orton along with Mark Henry defeated Mysterio and Kurt Angle. Midway through the match, Davari confronted Angle and was chased outside the ring and into the crowd. Henry followed, leaving Mysterio and Orton on their own. Orton gained the pinfall after sitting on Mysterio. After the match, Orton claimed that Mysterio had as much chance of defeating him as Guerrero did of coming back to life. Mysterio responded by accepting Orton's challenge on behalf of Guerrero. The next week on SmackDown!, Orton set the record straight about the comments he made about Eddie Guerrero. Backstage, he said that he only made the comments to get inside Mysterio's head, and that he did not know or care if Guerrero was in Hell. Orton later entered the arena in a lowrider to further explain his actions, and read an excerpt from Guerrero's book, Cheating Death, Stealing Life – The Eddie Guerrero Story, but Mysterio attacked him, dropkicking his head into the steel ringpost. On the February 17 episode of SmackDown!, Mysterio faced off against Sylvan, which Mysterio won after a West Coast Pop. After the match, Orton came out and said that Mysterio would never main event WrestleMania, he would never become World Champion and that he could never beat him. The secondary feud heading into the event was between Booker T and Chris Benoit over the WWE United States Championship. The feud all started when Booker suffered a groin injury during his "best of seven series" match against Benoit and was forced find a substitute to wrestle Benoit to continue the series. On the January 13th episode of SmackDown!, Benoit almost won the series when he put Randy Orton (who was subbing for Booker) in the Crippler Crossface but Booker hit him in the back of the head with the U.S. title belt allowing Orton to pick up the victory and awarding Booker the United States title. The following week, Booker hosted a celebration of regaining the U.S.title until Orlando Jordan interrupted and SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long set up a match between Jordan and Orton who was again subbing for Booker. During the match, Booker interfered and hit Jordan with his crutch allowing Orton to pick up victory again. The two celebrated with Sharmell after the match when Benoit ran down to make the save and Booker re injured his groin again. On the February 3rd episode of SmackDown!, ''Booker and Sharmell told Long that his groin injury is still hurting him and that he can't wrestle. Long responded by telling Booker to pick another substitute to face Benoit with the U.S. title on the line. Booker chose Finlay. During the match, Benoit again put his opponent in the Crossface but Booker distracted the referee and Sharmell hit Benoit with a crutch ending the match in a disqualification. The following week, Benoit won a fatal four-way match also involving JBL, Matt Hardy and Orlando Jordan to become number one contender to the United States title. Booker (who was on commentary) was irate and refused to wrestle against Benoit but backstage he was approached by Long who told him that he would be defending the title at No Way Out and that there would be no replacements and substitutes. He also gave him nine days to get healthy enough to wrestle at the pay-per-view or else he will forfeit the United States Title. On the February 17th episode of ''SmackDown!, Booker and Sharmell joined commentary for Benoit's match and Booker interfered by hitting Benoit with a chair costing him the match. Event Before the event went live on pay-per-view, The Boogeyman defeated Simon Dean in a match that aired on WWE Heat. The first match that aired was a Nine-Man match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. The champion Gregory Helms defended the title against Brian Kendrick, Funaki, Kid Kash, Nunzio, Paul London, Psicosis, Scotty 2 Hotty and Super Crazy. In the beginning, Helms hid outside the ring, but his opponents brought him into the ring and beat him up. Helms suffered many moves as Kendrick performed a Sliced Bread #2 on him, London performed a senton bomb on him and Scotty 2 Hotty performed a Worm on him. Psicosis took the advantage by pinning Helms but Kid Kash broke the count. Kash hit Psicosis a with Dead Level but Super Crazy broke up the pinfall by performing a moonsault. Helms recovered and pinned Psicosis to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Next was John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) facing off against Bobby Lashley. Before the match started, Lashley prevented Finlay from attacking Kristal. While Lashley and Finlay were fighting, JBL's music hit and he took advantage of the situation. Lashley shrugged Finlay off and took on JBL in the early going. JBL had the control when he threw Lashley into the steel stairs and tried to measure out Lashley with a sleeper hold. Finally, Lashley caught JBL coming off the top rope and then powerslammed JBL. Lashley went on to hit JBL with a series of belly to belly suplexes until Finlay disturbed the match by throwing Tony Chimel into the ring, diverting the attention of the referee. With the referee distracted, Finlay hit Lashley with a shillelagh in the neck. JBL took advantage and hit Lashley with a Clothesline from Hell to win the match ending Lashley's undefeated streak in WWE. A tag team match between MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) and Matt Hardy and Tatanka was next. Before the match, MNM issued an open challenge to any tag team to accept their challenge and to defeat them in a non-title match to earn a title shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship. Hardy accepted the open challenge and Tatanka became his mystery partner. Tatanka and Hardy controlled the match in the beginning but MNM regrouped and kept Hardy in their half of the ring for most of the match. Hardy escaped and tagged with Tatanka who chopped MNM. He sent Mercury to the floor but Melina interfered which helped Nitro in hitting Tatanka performed a dropkick off the apron. MNM did their best to keep Tatanka away from Hardy, but Tatanka clotheslined Nitro and tagged in Hardy. Hardy tried to hit Mercury with a Twist of Fate but Nitro superkicked Hardy. Hardy tagged in Tatanka who nailed MNM with a double tomahawk chop. Tatanka hit Mercury a Trail's End while Hardy hit Nitro a Twist of Fate. Tatanka went on to pin Mercury to get the pinfall for his team earning themselves a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The fourth match was between Chris Benoit and Booker T for the WWE United States Championship. Booker defended his United States title against Benoit in this technical match. Before the match began, Booker announced that he would forfeit the United States title. Benoit turned his back on Booker and headed towards Sharmell. This was a ploy as Booker attacked Benoit and the match began. Benoit controlled the match in the beginning as he performed a series of suplexes. Benoit knocked Booker to the floor who was sent crashing into the steel ring steps. Benoit told the referee that his groin was re-injured. The referee backed Benoit up while Booker attacked Benoit sending him into the steel stairs. Benoit hit Booker a series of German suplexes. Benoit paid tribute to Eddie Guerrero by hitting Guerrero's signature move Three Amigos. Booker attempted to hit Benoit a Houston Hangover but missed to put both men down. Benoit hit a series of German suplexes until Sharmell jumped on the apron. Benoit went for a diving headbutt but Sharmell's distraction allowed Booker to catch Benoit and send him crashing to the mat. Booker hit Benoit the Scissors Kick but Benoit kicked out. Sharmell distracted Benoit again by climbing on the apron once again. Booker took advantage by rolling up Benoit. Benoit countered into a Sharpshooter but Booker pushed him away. Benoit fell into the ropes where Sharmell was standing, knocking her off the apron. Benoit then ducked a Scissors Kick and applied the Sharpshooter. Booker fought the move but Benoit applied the Crippler Crossface. Booker quickly tapped out leading to Benoit winning the WWE United States Championship. Randy Orton versus Rey Mysterio was next with Mysterio's WrestleMania 22 world championship match on the line. Orton grounded Mysterio throughout the match and pounded him in the beginning. Mysterio tried to hit Orton a West Coast Pop but Orton slammed him into the ring steel post injuring his hand. Orton focused on Mysterio's arm and hand. Mysterio hit Orton a hurricanrana but Mysterio landed on the injured hand and could not wrestle. Orton continued to increase Mysterio's hand injury stomping it into the steel ring steps several times. Mysterio dropped Orton in the second turnbuckle but was caught going to the top rope. Orton had Rey on his shoulders, Mysterio spun out and superbombed Orton followed by a West Coast Pop but Orton kicked out. Mysterio went for the top rope and tried to hit Orton a missile dropkick but failed. Orton let Mysterio to his feet but Mysterio dropkicked Orton sending him into a position for the 619. Orton avoided the 619 and grabbed Mysterio in a rollup using ropes for leverage, which mean that Orton won the match and Rey's world title match at WrestleMania. The main event was between Kurt Angle and The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. The match began in Undertaker's control. He went on to hit Angle an Old School and a Snake Eyes. Angle went on to hit Undertaker a German suplex and then sent Undertaker crashing into the retaining barrier outside the ring. Undertaker ran Angle into the ringpost and performed a leg drop on him. Undertaker attempted to perform a chokeslam but Angle kicked the Undertaker's leg out from under him to escape. Angle applied an ankle lock. Undertaker sent Angle to the floor and then tried to perform an apron legdrop once again but Angle reversed it into an ankle lock. Angle released the hold and then put him again in ankle lock on the floor which Undertaker countered into a triangle choke. Angle was sent to the floor and Undertaker sent him crashing into the timekeeper's table. He ripped apart the SmackDown! announcers' table preparing to send Angle through it. Angle sent Undertaker crashing through the table courtesy of an Angle Slam. The two would reverse each other's attempts several times throughout the match until Angle applied the ankle lock which Undertaker countered into a Triangle Choke. Angle countered the choke into the roll-up and pinned Undertaker to successfully retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Aftermath On the March 3 episode of SmackDown!, Kurt Angle defended the World Heavyweight Championship against The Undertaker in a rematch. Undertaker was in control and executed a Tombstone Piledriver on Angle. As Undertaker made the cover, Mark Henry interfered into the match causing a disqualification. Angle was disqualified thus Undertaker won the match but not the title because a title cannot change hands via DQ. Angle retained the title but Henry started attacking Undertaker. Henry splashed Undertaker through the announcer's table. This led to a casket match between Undertaker and Henry at WrestleMania, which Undertaker won. Due to Orton defeating Mysterio at No Way Out for Mysterio's world championship title opportunity, SmackDown! GM Theodore Long, however, disgusted by Orton's actions in the match at No Way Out, booked Orton and Mysterio against Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which took place at WrestleMania. Mysterio went on to win the match and the World Heavyweight title from Angle after pinning Orton for the win. Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat: The Boogeyman defeated Simon Dean (1:55) *Gregory Helms © defeated Brian Kendrick, Funaki, Kid Kash, Paul London, Psicosis, Scotty 2 Hotty and Super Crazy in a nine-way match to retain the Cruiserweight championship. (10:03) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (w/ Jillian Hall) defeated Bobby Lashley (10:58) *Matt Hardy & Tatanka defeated MNM (Joey Mercury & Johnny Nitro) (w/ Melina) (10:28) *Chris Benoit defeated Booker T © to win the United States championship (18:13) *Randy Orton defeated Rey Mysterio (17:28) *Kurt Angle © defeated The Undertaker to retain the World Heavyweight championship (29:37) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *No Way Out DVD release * No Way Out 2006 on DVD External links * No Way Out 2006 Offical Website * No Way Out 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * No Way Out 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * No Way Out 2006 on WWE Network Category:No Way Out Category:2006 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events